1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an information terminal, an information terminal, and the like that are for managing an electric storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a rental system that makes it possible to rent a battery pack or the like to and from a user at any place has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306961). Furthermore, a secondary battery recycling system that provides service of offering a charged secondary battery to a user has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-250786).
However, for example, there is a possibility that a life-span and an abnormality of an electric storage device that has been rented are not noticed because of improper management of a state of the electric storage device.